Ardeiria
For a less daunting view of the Ardeirian history, please view Ardeiria Compact. This page is primarily for full and expansive history of the region. After the changes to the guild's lore, this 42-section article will be changed to an unknown existent. Until then, contact me (Arwel) for information and refer to the Ardeiria Compact page otherwise. "Gaze, my Lords, upon the second smallest Kingdom I've ever seen. She functions as a tree, with her roots more integral to her two children than their hearts, but strike them off and she wilts and starves." - General Rengford, about six months before his capture, torture, and execution. "The Arathorian Emperor forsook us, make no mistake. The slave of Elves, he would allow Human lives to be thrown to the wolves for his own profit, and so let it be known that our own Emperor saved men whom that false-prophet would let bleed for foreign lands, of which he had no intention of claiming. Death to the False Empire, for we are its true inheritors, the purest of the only race fit to walk this earth: Humanity." Aderyn the Fourth, known, largely, for his reforms to align Ardeiria more closely to the former Arathorian Empire. Ardeiria, The Great Mountain, is an Earldom that is part of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast. It is controlled by House of Vaught and was formerly the Kingdom of Ardeiria and the Ardeirian Empire. While Ardeiria was preferred, the term "Great Mountain" became the official after the War of Subjugation to spite their people. This was later undone roughly a year after they joined the Ashen Coast. People and Culture In general, Ardeirians are largely oblivious to outside affairs. Before the invasion of Gilneas, the Orcs were mostly believed to be a myth made by soldiers wanting to brag, and that the second war was simply another dispute with Lordaeron. Even after their inclusion, most Ardeirians refuse to leave the lands past the Vaugate, much less the Reach. Further, due to their isolation, Dwarves being a race of their own, rather than simply a condition, also surprises most of the lower class because of their lack of education. Outside of these people, which are considered either a condition or a subset of humans, any non-humans are out-right refused service and generally shunned. Due to Ardeiria's closed-off culture, its residents' lifestyles haven't changed since their abandoment of the Empire. That being farming, blacksmithing, and a militant life. Because of this, strength is heavily valued, and, in Snowhaven and a few Kresten villages, preferred to sheer cunning. Most of Ardeiria's lower class is unintelligent and relies on common sense as well as "Street smarts" to get by, rather than traditional education, which is entirely private. Thereby only the more privileged stay intelligent while the rest of the masses stay dumb and loyal. Unlike most Gilneans, who have their own, changed accent, the former Kingdom's limited interactions have helped make their residents continue to sound Vrykul-esque (AE: Swedish). Along with this likeness, Ardeirian facial features include upturned eyes, pale skin, and dark hair, normally a darker shade of brown or black. Square jaws are very common and show in most humans with recent Ardeirian blood, outside of those from the Heron. A sense of superiority and Humanity-centric societal tendencies have defined Ardeirian culture through these facts, along with blind nationalism, isolationism, and imperialistic militantism that was only halted by the War of Subjugation. Perhaps the most visually striking portion of Ardeiria's culture is the constance of dark red feathers in common wear, taken from any of the avian wildlife found within the former Kingdom's confines. Further, dark colors and white are worn almost constantly, due to the Old Ways follower's immediate alignment with the season of winter. Even in the Stag, whose Light-worship has been compared to that of summer, their fashion choices are more inclined towards the latter color. How death is handled varies from societal class, rather than region. Great men, such as prominent Lords, are buried in their own statue, which is made around their corpse. The process involves stripping the body to its bones, placing steel rods to position it (Normally in a down or forward-looking position, with the deceased holding either a staff, tome, or weapon, allowing his hands to be placed more easily around its grasp-point.) These statues are generally exact, however some have requested their faces be hidden or changed, which has given the solution to those too marred by warfare: Their head, rather than appearing human, is replaced with their personal sigil. To the Vaught rulers who have died in combat, a crowned heron is placed where their cranium would be, while the same follows for others who are blessed enough to claim a sigil as their own, sans the crown. For those who were not impactful, the process is near the same, in which their bodies are stripped of cloth, skin, flesh, eyes, and all else until only their skeleton remains. It is then that they are reclothed and given their own version of the Ardeirian crown, which was discontinued after their demotion to Earls, as well as given their favorite item to hold. Normally, this was a book and broadsword. The common and poor, however, have the deceased generally given to Aderyn the First's statue outside Vaughriff, or burned and their ashes kept in urns to the likeness of their Ardeirian Diety. Due to the prominence of pottery involving the faces of the most Dietal Rulers, these are generally cheap or even given free, should the people be beloved by their selective community. Music Ardeirian music is normally militant and nationalistic, either in that its constant reminder of wars or battles past, or that its origin is commonly from men with Ministry ties. Most prominently from the Vauswens and Caers, almost all Ardeirian hymns have a violin or cello with a marching drum background, commonly associated with a strong, male or female chorus (Although never a mix of the two.) The song "Lost Sons" is perhaps the perfect example of Ardeiria's musical preferences, holding a focus on the violins until the chorus picks up, wherein the string musics cut out entirely and the war drums beat more fervantly as the declarations are made. Military Whereas Ardeiria lacks a navy entirely, they have made up with this through the Ministry of War's constant training in husbandry with steeds and bulls. Some consider the motto of the Ministry, which contains the vast majority of their army, to have the code of "If it can be done, it will be done on an animal's back." Which has held true for all but the magic and stealth-based legions, while horse archery has become a trademark. The Sköldbärare Legion's more experienced members are allowed mounts as well, although their cavalric intelligence is overshadowed heavily by the Kavalleri Legion, who are the largest of the Ministry's forces. Naming Conventions Ardeirian surnames rarely use the Adjective-Noun or Adjective-Adjective policies, mainly because of its connection to the Clansmen, and instead use either a mixture of two present (Vaublood, Vauswen, etc.) Or create theirs based off of their own creation or a location in the Arathorian Empire. Those lacking this but still wanting for a last name often take the season they were born in, normally "Vinter" or "Winter" in the Heron, or "Höst" (Autumn) in the Stag/Bull. Names such as "Spring" and "Summer" are excessively rare, purely because of Spring's rampant transition into Summer and the aforementioned season lasts only a month. Given names, however, are far more uniform. According to the Ardeirian belief in partial reincarnation, a fracture, full name, and complete match (AE: Anwen Anneryn Vaught, Anneryn Anwen Vaught.) Tells to a degree of a pre-planned fate. As such, "Aderyn" has become the most popular name in Ardeiria, followed by "Haerith" and other variants of it (Haeric, Haerk, Haerkord, etc.), while original names are exceedingly rare. Those that are not are often a mix of Swedish and Hungarian in origin, although the Stag adheres to a more Welsh-based policy. Internal Areas Most internal travelers section the lands into four different parts: The Bull, a heavily forested area with a high value on strength. It receives rain in high quantities and snow in every season but summer, but the ground is usually too wet for it to set. It's situated on the second highest level of the Great Mountain, and though it's the second smallest region, its size is nearly as much as the Stag. Its fortifications are usually made from stone or iron, both mined from its abudant, resource-filled caves. The Stag, whose fortifications are mostly made of brick, lumber, and reinforced with light grey steel. The surrounding areas, including smaller villages and farms, are inside a thick forest, normally lit by wandering priests. The Stag is considered to start west of the Vaugate and end once the Mountain Wall starts, while the Heron's Road clearly shows where the Heron begins, just a few miles north of Honorbrook. The Heron, officially, is the southern most region of the Great Mountain. Near-arctic and unforgiving as their rulers, the Heron has remained the seat of House Vaught since its discovery. Very few vegetable and fruit farming is done, outside of cabages and other, cold-weather goods. Farming animals such as the Great Mountain bull, however, is fairly common and hunting minks, wolves, musk oxen, bears, and other animals is a popular way to gain more gold. Although some of its mountains and caves have resources, the Bull outshines it, having rubies and gold abudant whereas the Heron only has silver and iron. The Osprey: A high-sitting area next to the Bull, the Osprey was given to the House of Dahlquish after the betrayal of House Geroth. This family quickly exploited the settlements having already been built, namely Haegard, and attempted to spread paganism throughout. Only partially successful in this, they relied on the fact of having the best access to Ardeiria's largest (And only legitimate) river, giving them huge financial sway. These factors would eventually lead to the House of Dahlquish, after special trade agreements with the Osprey were broken by King Taeron the Mad, alerting House Greymane about Ardeiria's existence. Recently, the Osprey was conquered by Ardeiria with Duchy assistance, crushing the Dahlquish line at the cost of their loyalists in Haegard, the House of Hegedus, who parished in the final assault on Vaubrok. There remains some rumours that this was planned, for the Hegeduses were fervant Light-worshippers, and offing them would earn some prestige with Lord Darkoak. However; there is no true evidence for this, and remains a baseless conspiracy. Cuisine Across its entirety, Ardeiria has always been culinarily trademarked by its stress on red meat, especially of bovine origin. Bear, musk oxen, wolf, aurochs, and deer are all common parts of almost any dish in both the Heron and the Bull -- although the former has abundantly more spices and other herbal goods on theirs, mostly transported out of Honorbrook --, while the Stag has a stronger lean towards to boar and chicken, with summer fruits replacing the vegetation, namely cabbage, and sauces that are second to the other two region's favored meats. Broths and other soup-like substances are far more widespread than steak-like cuisine in the Heron, while the roles are switched in the Bull, taking a more minimalist approach to most all of their foods. Wildlife Like the Great Mountain's people, its wildlife are often split into the different regions. #The Bull is home to the more hardy animals, able to survive one prickly evergreens and snow-ridden landscapes. Bison, Aurochs, Wolves, Vultures, Moose, Elk, bear, and boar are known to inhabit the Bull. In fact the Aurochs are so common that House Kresten took them for their family sigil, even going as far as to tame them for their military. Few fish live in the Bull, as their rivers are often frozen. #The Stag is a more lush, foresty environment that only recieves snow during the winter. An easier place to live, home to a smaller breed of wolves, elk, deer, bear, fresh water fish, numerous breeds of birds, coyotes, and small foxes. #The Heron is the largest part of the great Mountain, as well as the coldest. Mountain goats, bison, elk, moose, bear, mink, wolves, musk oxen, and heron are known to live in this region, though some prefer to migrate to the Bull for a less snow-covered landscape. Myths The Stanglebranches: First reported in the Stag, pouchers entering the Thornwood ran for their lives after half their party was found dangling by thorny branches, as if put into a noose. However, once the night ended, the branches were back in their normal shape and the poacher's bones lay with sword wounds. Although largely disproven, children of Vaugholde are told it to keep them out of the Thornwood. Lady Ebonthorn: First concieved two hundred years ago, Lady Ebonthorn was reported to wander the Thornwood, bringing the gift of mercy onto suffering poachers and animals poorly killed. However, by night, it was said that she would return to the same spot each day, causing the branches to die around her and form a throne. This was largely proven to be a poacher's hyperbole and abuse of potions at work, though the peasantry, servants, and citizens of Vaugholde have all made their own versions to horrify each other with. Sir Aurochs: The tale begins in the border of the Bull to the Stag, three weeks before the Kresten-Caer Daylong. The Lord of Kresten demanded an even more powerful soldier, and presented a witch with his most powerful riding bull. The creature was to be transformed into man, but the ritual only did half that. A man's hands but a bull's hooves, standing upright with an auroch's body and head. Mad with confusion and eager to take out revenge on those who had castrated and branded him, it was said that the Knight rode off and killed as many farmers as he could, before murdering the Lord of Kresten. This was an amalgamation of the Ruby Brothers, bandits who considered farmers to be a plague on the Bull and went out of their way to slaughter them, and the execution of the Kresten Lord during the Kresten-Caer daylong. Wars The Clan Wars: Before settling, House Vaught and their vassals had to wipe out the murderous tribes that plagued the land. This was the second shortest war in the Great Mountain's history, having only, officially, lasted a week. However the trapping of clansmen went on for another three years, before House Vaught stopped funding it to all regions. The Usurper's Demise: During the time of Vaught kings, King Yaerin Vaught legitimized his bastard son, Bein, and made him his heir over his daughter, Auwen Vaught. Despite Bein's rule being just, though stagnant, Auwen sook revenge and began forming a scheme to assassinate her half-brother. House Caer were the first told, but refused to help in dishonorable regicide, and so the Riqen's remnants were first used. Then four members and only somewhat forgotten, two brothers made up Bein's Heron Watch, but had been "Persuaded" to poison their ruler. Bein died a week later, his son killed during a hunting accident, leaving Oisforth (Her younger brother) as ruler. The two Riqens, although being the head and heir, in place of the lack of a child, were executed from their treason being found out. The Vulture's Revolution: With House Riqen's disrepair only having gotten worse after the Usurper's Demise, House Vaught gave the lands behind them to House Geroth. The region remained mostly quiet for three years, until their forces had been bolstered enough to march on Vaughriff. The current King, Kirtein Vaught, surrendered within a day and became House Geroth's Lady's consort. House Kresten did nothing during this time, reluctant to swear to Geroth or help the weaker faction. The next week, House Caer and House Vaught's two male heirs, as well as Anneryn Vaught, invaded Vaughriff, resulting in the burning of House Geroth's heirs, Lord, and Lady. Kirtein Vaught was sent to hang nude in front of his former subjects. The Swan's War: After the inflow of gold for rubies occured, House Raeford declared it going against what their ancestors had been promised; a culture untouched and prosperous. While it was undeniably the latter, the inflow of immigrants did nothing but damage their current culture, at least in the Raeford's eyes. House Caer turned a blind eye to the ravings, as they were mostly directed toward Snowhaven, until they actively began marching troops. The first targets were villages alongside the Heron's border, which were put to the torch immediately, before militant clashes began. This was where House Vaught's archer's prowess was put to the test, hiding on ledges, bushes, even behind a waterfall for a handful, before the main engagement began. House Raeford's forces were utterly crippled in a hail of arrows, while the Heron's Watch lead the calvalry against the rebel forces. House Caer arrived at the tail end of the battle, finishing off the rebel soldiers. The Stag and the Bull: Generations earlier, the war between House Caer and Kresten had been avoided by poisoning their heads and instating their sons, brothers by law, into power. However, Haron the Pious (Haron I) had mostly dissolved House Vaught's militant strength, allowing House Kresten time to war with Caer. Although Haron had taken to the Light, he never made it clear exactly which religion he was following, only that what he did was "In the name of that which is Holy." After one year, the full might of Kresten descended onto the Stag's border towns, burning as many as they could reach. House Caer retaliated with miltia until the actual army could arrive, trying to drive away the Aurochs Riders with fire, but only enraging the beasts and dying to their horns. A week later, Honorbrook was the sight of near-every Caer-Kresten battle, until Lord Shaerid Caer refused to strike down Lord Kaerford Kresten, since he'd been incapacitated by dishonorable means. The resultant was a promise to recall his troops, marching up the Heron's Road only long enough to turn around and ambush Vaugholde. The un-warned ambush had resulted in hundreds upon hundreds of civilian deaths, livestock breaking free or dying, and countless injuries. The Thornwood was garrisoned, and for the first, and only, time in Stag history their villagers were allowed to take haven there. Eventually Kaerford broke through the Rosegate, slaughtering any man, woman, or child who he could get his hands on that had aided House Caer. In the midst of the holy war, House Caer had kept its most important members at the heart of the Thornwood, with its keeper, Haedrin Caer, in the very center. Although some called her magic pagan, it seemed as if the Light were making the vines and limbs grow longer, thicker, and more dangerous. Once Kaeford found Shaerid and his daughter, he demanded his Flame Riders to set fire to the Thornwood's heart. Although the flames krept inward and destroyed a large enough portion to make a bottle neck, most everyone was unharmed, leaving a black scar in the center. The live vines suck vengeance soon enough, wrapping around Kaeford's neck and suffocating him ten feet off the ground, as well as half his might. The riders found roots striking upwards, impaling their and their mounts. Kaeford surrendered soon after, but was executed by Haron I for treason. Submission: Main article: War of Subjugation King Taeron had done little to repair his father's mistake of dismembering House Vaught's forces, except for making his own Heron's Watch twelve instead of five, and largely suffered for it. After their sales of rubies and skins had gotten and all-time high, King Taeron's instability only grew, believing himself invincible and the rightful King of the Empire. He then, believing himself Aderyn reincarnated, broke the free-trade agreement with House Crimsonthorn and plunged Ardeiria into war. While the Vaugate was fiercely defended, Meanwhile, the Stag faced the same fate it had one-hundred-fourty-five years ago, Honorbrook and other villages burned while the Bull relied on ambushes and stampedes, taking less damage but still losing plenty of farming villages. Once the Royal Forces reached the Ruby Tide, Prince Haron II wrote that his father would submit if they were allowed a high rank of nobility. The deadline, believed impossible, was a week. In two days, King Taeron found himself headless from his own son, making Haron the last King of the Great Mountain. His short reign was spent arguing over what they should be made. Haron wanted to be a Marcher Lord, or even a Duke, while the King said they were lucky to be Viscounts. The compromise was made for Earldom, making the Great Mountain a County, though with higher taxes and more patrols marching through. The latter didn't last very long, recalled ten years before the First War. Gilnean Civil War: Since Royal patrols had long since passed, House Vaught could try to undermine the Crown in an attempt to regain their former status. When whispers of Crowley's rebellion started, Bevan struck a peace with the Vulture Brotherhood, letting them occupy "Vanguard", the former seat of House Geroth, under no clear conditions. Once asked for troops, they attacked Vanguard brutally and decreed they were "Already facing the rebels at home." With exaggerated loses and enemy force. Meanwhile, intelligence agents and bannerless Knights were sent to Lord Crowley's defense, though it was ultimately fruitless. March on the Highlands: Forced to aid the Headland's forces by oath, Lady Anwen Vaught called for House Vaught and its vassals to send aid. Braith replied with Arwel's skull and House Kresten with nothing, while House Caer managed to send Roswin and fifty Knights to her, as well as eleven Vaught soldiers. All of them were slain, brutally, due to the non-Gilnean forces' failure to fight off the Orcs. This was largely when the Orcs were considered real. Oliver's Rebellion: Although House Vaught, Caer, and Kresten all yearned for their former titles, House Lockewood called upon them for aid against Oliver in the coming attack and denying it would result in an invasion. Having no love for the Usurper of Gregor, Anwen had her forces garrison Oakwood and Cedarhall in preparations for attack. After the war was finished, both Roswin and Anwen had regrets in choosing the loyalist forces, though for different reasons. Traditions Aurochs riding: When first discovered by the Kresten founder, the Bull was flooded with these beasts, having become hardy or dying off from the harsh environment. Although many were butchered for meat, they soon became overcome with the bounty, and found the animals useful for pulling ruby carts and riding in general. Taergard Kresten, the son of the Kresten founder, began the tradition when he raised a calf into a war mount, striking fear into his enemies. As such, many Knights, lesser nobles, and nearly all Kresten children follow the tradition. As such, it is rare to see horses outside of where they're needed. Owling: Although there were few hawks in the Heron, and Vultures proved a treacherous symbol, House Vaught began training owls to do their hunting for them, in place of the falcons often used in the Arathorian Empire. Although hardly viable during the day, the beasts proved themselves murder at night, catching foxes, raccoons, squirrels, even adolescent coyotes and herons, if they were big enough. Those rich enough to buy, or catch, owls in the Heron are expected to train them, as well as the fourth son of House Vaught. Arwel Vaught broke tradition, demanding one for himself and, sure enough, obtaining it. Thorn Communion: House Caer, ever thankful for the Light's forgiveness of their former, heathenistic ways, often urges its higher civilians to take a week to try and commune with the Light in the Thornwood. Many Caer heirs have taken to this tradition, although guards with silver vines about their helmets have been forced to stand guard, due to Kresten men disguising themselves and trying to poison the trees. Only one was successful, causes a black pit in their forest, which had to be burned out. The First Hunt: To inspire the Heron's legendary bowmen, House Vaught and nobles of the Heron are urged to begin learning the art early on. After three years of extensive archery training, they're taken to the Stag to slay their first deer, then the Bull for their first Aurochs, then the Heron. Once back in their homeland, they're instructed to strike down a Vulture consuming a Heron's corpse. The tradition was instated after the Vulture's Rebellion. Arenas: Depending on their company, all three regions of the Great Mountain have gladiatorial arenas for men charged with the more heinous acts of murder or rebellion, but are strong enough to entertain them. Forced gladiators in the Stag are shipped to the Heron's Roost for containment after the fight, but men in the Heron and Bull either die in the pit or are executed in private afterwards. However, the latter tradition is only known to Vaught officials and the Vulture Brotherhood via Kirtein the Cowardly. The company of foreigners dictates if yielding will or will not be allowed, or at least forced to be aknowledged. Banners: The three Great Families of Ardeiria (Vaught, Kresten, and Caer) have taken to making extremely large, semi-thin banners to write their history on. When one is entirely filled, that normally declares a new era, unless a large event had already happened (The Era of Rebirth under Queen Anneryn, for example, only happened with a half-full banner.) The main purpose of this has remained to give an easy, biased account of history to event the illiterate. Titles Although titles such as Earl, Viscount, and Baron are all known to the Great Mountain, and have been for some time, many prefer the terms that have been in use since the region's inception, at least when speaking with other citizens. Those being: Emperor/Kejsare/Talon King (Retired): Aderyn Vaught I, Aderyn Vaught II, Terith Vaught I, Aderyn Vaught III. King/Queen (Retired): Oisforth Vaught I, Arwel Vaught I, Oisforth Vaught II, Yaerin Vaught, Oisforth Vaught III, Kirtein Vaught I (Executed), Anneryn Vaught (Regent for fifty years), Aderyn Vaught IV, Aedrain I Vaught, Aedrain Vaught II, Kirtein Vaught II, Yerith Vaught, Aedrain Vaught III, Ferord Vaught, Ferith Vaught, Kirtein Vaught III, Anrek Vaught I, Portord Vaught, Anrek Vaught II, Ferith Vaught II, Ferith Vaught III, Bevan Vaught, Arwel Vaught II, Arwel Vaught III, Roswin Vaught I, Roswin Vaught II, Haron Vaught I, Taeron Vaught, Haron Vaught II. Main Article: Ardeirian peerage Timeline - Aderyn I abandons the Arathorian Empire after his scouts find what would become Ardeiria, taking with him the following families: Vaught, Riqen, Caer, Kresten, Dahlquish, Lanford, Geroth, Swen, and Raeford either directly upon their journey or on the way. - After years of work, the Ardeirian Empire is created. - House Caer receives the Stag, Kresten the Bull, Lanford Honorbrook, Baltzer what would become the Ruby Tide after its namesake was discovered there, Riqens murdered by clansmen before they could claim the Osprey, Geroths what would later be renamed to the Vanguard, Swen the Heron's Flight, and the Raefords the tree-less farmlands that would become Raeford's Fields. - To keep invaders out, namely the Arathorians, the Vaugate is constructed and rapidly improved throughout the Imperial Era. - The Riqen heirs are born, and the decision to keep them in a hereditary position of intelligence is made. - The Empire lasts until Aderyn the Third's suicide, wherein his son lessened their status to avoid attention from outside forces. - The Imperial Era ends and the First Crowned Era begins. - Bein, a bastard is legitimized, over Auwen Vaught, the only legitimate child of King Yaerin. This became the first time the Riqen remnants were used, betraying the king they were sworn to protect as members of the Heron's Watch and securing the throne for the rightful heir. - Relatively smooth sailing until the Geroths are rewarded the title "Viscount of the Osprey", wherein years of scheming finally lead to King Kirtein I being seduced by the female heir to Geroth, giving the throne to them. Anneryn and her brothers, including the legendary Haerith Vaught, are ousted from Vaughriff. - The Vulture's Era begins and with it the Vulture's Revolution. - Anneryn I and her husband, along with her two brothers Haerith and Poirath Vaught (Both distinguished for their miltiary exploits), eventually manage to siege Vaughriff and slaughter the entirety of the Geroth family, along with their loyalist family, the House of Swen. - House of Vauswen, created as a bastard branch of Vaught and Swen both, receives the Heron's Flight and converts into a hub of proto-magical activity. - Second Crowned Era begins - House of Dahlquish given the Osprey - Rubies and gold are discovered in large amount within the Bull and, to a lesser extent, the Heron. This causes actual immigration to occur from the Reach, and while this is tolerable to some, the House of Raeford remembered well the original promise; a culture prosperous and unchanging. Because of the radical difference between the Old Reach Culture and Ardeirian, they saw it as a broken promise and went to war over it. - The Swan's War begins. - Largely defined as a well-armed peasant rebellion, the House of Raeford resorted to attacking and torching border-villages on the Heron. Soon after, the House of Caer, Vaught, and the Raeford's cousin line, Maine, collapse onto them and slaughter their forces -- namely due to the Vaught's horse-archers, the Heron being the only region to have a substantial amount of ranged units. - The House of Maine is given the Iron Bastion, while the Caers claim Raeford's fields. - Ferith Vaught III sets himself out to end the Vulture Brotherhood, an organization of terrorists and loyalists to House Geroth and Swen, leading a brutal, horrific campaign against them. For his deeds and undeniable military prowess, he was named "War Made Flesh" in the Ardeirian Pantheon. - With monsters such as dragons, ogres, and giants becoming more and more prominent, the chance for glory arises in all major regions. The first to jump at this were the Lanford brothers, who sacrificed their lives to kill the last of the giants, then Roisworth Kresten, who killed the only known dragon in all of Ardeiria; Ebonflare. Because of this, he was put ahead of four brothers, named the Lord of Kresten, and was known throughout the rest of his life as "Wyrmbane". - The House of Payge is given their cousin's (Lanfords) lands. - Overwhelming pride flows through the Bull and Stag, both at odds with each other after the Stag's conversion to the Light. - The war known as the "Stag and Bull" begins. - The Stag is ravaged utterly, the Caer forces pushed back into the Thornwood. - The keeper of the Thornwood, a position created since the declaration of their Empire, is able to strangle, impale, and otherwise disable the entirety of the lost Kresten army. - Peace is negotiated, but the Lord of Kresten is executed by Haron I for treason. - With Ardeiria's military broken by Haron I's dissolving and the losses experienced between the Caer-Kresten war, Taeron Vaught's demands of even more gold from the overwhelmingly prosperous House of Dahlquish lead them to alerting the House of Greymane to Ardeiria's existence, as well as their present weakness. - The War of Subjugation begins. - Despite the massacre at the Vaugate, and later the failures in the Bull and to seize the Heron's Flight, the Stag is conquered with relative ease. The Bull is able to actually win its first invasion, but their ambition to crush and annex the Osprey after their leading General died leaves the Ruby Tide and Aurochstead vulnerable. - With Vaughriff encircled, Princes Ambrose and Haron (Who would later be known as "Kinslayer") meet in secret. Both knowing how long a siege of Vaughriff would take, and the losses both sides were sure to take, Haron agrees to kill his father in return for the position of Earl of Ardeiria within the Kingdom of Gilneas. - The War of Subjugation ends with Haron fulfilling his end of the bargain; by killing his father in front of his court, Heron's Watch, and subjects. - He later commits suicide, letting his son ascend to the former Throne. - Little happens in this time besides the semi-modernization of Ardeiria's cavalry tactics, namely with their musket, and Haron's son's marriage into the Darkoaks that would be -- largely -- forgotten over time. - Arwel is murdered by Bevan's bastard after Anwen's sent off to find a potential suitor in higher peerage. - Braith abuses his population and power, leading to the "Invasion" of Ardeiria that would truly just be marching on Vaughriff Castle. - Braith is executed and the youngest son, Awstin Vaught, rescued. - Anwen remains regent for a year before the ghost of Queen Anneryn contacts her. - Hatching a plan to resurrect Arwel, her rule would later be given over to him. - In a critical mistake, the Blades are shown her and, despite most of them having little reason to seek her banishment, provoke and attack her. - Unable to truly defeat her, Anneryn retreats from the Heron's Solar and, later, into the corpse of Anwen's bird. The Laws of.. Subjugation: Allows barbarians to be enslaved. Later, allowed them to be killed, so long as they were unclaimed. Religion: Only allows worship of the Old Ways in the Bull. Piety: Only allows worship of the Light in the Stag. Trade: 30% of all profits are given to House Vaught. Secrecy: Demands that any words spoken in Vaughriff not be repeated outside of it, unless instructed otherwise. Furthermore, the Kingdom of the Mountain is not to be spoken of while outside of it. Cannibalism: Any man, woman, or child found guilty of consuming another Human being shall be consumed themselves. the Hunt: Forbids hunting Herons, limits hunting stags, and restricts aurochs hunting to only the strongest. All assigned to their respective regions. All hunters must shoot down a vulcher, or wound one, every other month or be forbidden to hunt for an entire month. Just Punishment: States that any ruling made by a trueborn Vaught is unquestionably just and the correct path, forbidding any writings to say otherwise. Mercy: If there is no proof of the victim's crime, let their punishment be merciful but still exact to the crime. Loyalty: Any lord found, or deemed, unloyal to his liege and above all House Vaught is to be considered "Politically dead" before his trial, allowing his next of kin to take his seat. Notable Families Alive House of Vaught (EARL): First House in the Great Mountain, ruled as Kings until three generations before the First War. Heron family. House of Kresten (VISCOUNT): Second earliest House, tied with Caer, Viscounts of the Bull. Bull family. House of Caer (VISCOUNT) : Second earliest House, tied with Kresten, Viscounts of the Stag. Stag family. House of Vauswen (BARON): The result of Oisforth the Third's brother, Haedric Vaught, union with the second daughter of Swen, raised from Knights to Barons after the Vulture's Rebellion and the first native magic-users in the Great Mountain. Heron family. House of Maine (BARON): Second most powerful House in the Stag, Barons of the Iron Bastion. Made Barons after creating the Vanquishers. Stag Family. House of Redfist (BARONET): Originally Clansmen, considered the most learned and human-like of their people in Ardeiria. Kept out of enslavement and made a Knightly House until House Baltzer's elimination, afterwards being given the Ruby Tide and made Baronets. Larger than most men. Bull family. House of Payge (BARONET): Baronets of Honorbrook, the smallest House in the Stag. Stag family. House of Riqen (KNIGHTLY) : Second earliest House, Tied with Caer and Kresten, former Viscounts of the Eagle's Valley. Considered politically dead, kept as spies for House Vaught. Heron family. Extinct House of Raeford: Former Barons of the Iron Bastion, waged war of House Vaught. Lands dissolved into direct Caer control, Iron Bastion and its outlying village given to House Maine during Haron the Pious' reign. Extinct. House of Lanford: Formerly the second most powerful House in the Stag, died when culling the giant population within the Stag. Extinct. Unaffiliated House of Baltzer: All but eliminated, former Baronets of the Ruby Tide after being promoted for service. Rebellion caused them to be destroyed. (Near extinct, surviving heir and members part of the Vulture's Brotherhood.) House of Geroth: Trueborn line dead, bastards lead the Vulture Brotherhood. Former Lords of the Riqen's Valley. Politically extinct. House of Swen: Barons of the Swan's Flight, destroyed during the Reign of Anneryn Vaught, lands given to Vauswen. Neutral during the Vulture's Rebellion. Believed extinct, part of the Vulture Brotherhood. Notable Locations Vaughriff: Seat of House Vaught. Elk's Keep: Seat of House Caer. Snowhaven: Seat of House Kresten. Vaugholde: The main source of food and skin working in the Great Mountain. The Ruby Tide: The main source of rubies, gold, and silver in the Great Mountain. The Osprey: An area originally intended for House Riqen, given to House Ironlance. Honorbrook: The second town made in the Stag, Honorbrook houses many travelers between the Heron and Stag. Seat of House Payge. The Iron Bastion: Seat of House Maine. Swan's Flight: Seat of House Vauswen. Haron's fall: Driven mad by grief for his surrendered Kingdom, King Haron the Kinslayer took his own life by jumping off a mountain that pierced the clouds. Many nobles seeking the similar fate have jumped off, and prisoners of noble families are sometimes forcefully thrown off, though this has only happened to the Geroths. Aurochstead: The main breeders of aurochs and horses for House Kresten, ruled over by the youngest son of Kresten. When one isn't present, the youngest brother takes the seat. Vauguard: Formerly Talonglen, the once-seat of House Geroth has been repurposed and struck down to its militant core for the Heron's Watch's use. Dieties Also referred to as "The Six", Ardeiria has dubbed more than six Vaughts a diety, namely Haron the Kinslayer, but they commonly die off. Vaughts with their own names are always given their own diety, a "Subset of the Six", though the followers rarely last - in abudance - more than seventy years. Although mainly used for the Heron's Ancestor Worship, they have seeped into the other two permitted religions within Ardeiria, the Old Ways and Light, though with a lesser influence. #Anrek Vaught: Justice Made Flesh #Arwel Vaught III: Purity Made Flesh #Ferith Vaught III: War Made Flesh #Anneryn Vaught: Vengeance Made Flesh #Roswin Vaught II: Prosperity Made Flesh #Emperor Aderyn Vaught I: Greatness Made Flesh Whereas others have been proclaimed "Anti-dieties", and have been made exempt from any sort of law against harming those with Vaught blood. #Braith Vaught: Cruelty Made Flesh #Bein Vaught: Envy Made Flesh #Kirtein Vaught I: Cowardice Made Flesh Although all were disowned, they are consistently pointed at as what to avoid - as well as what the respective religions condemn - regardless of prior scripture. Religion The Old Ways (Also referred to as 'Mountain Gods' and 'Snow worship'): Most prominent in the Bull, a very strength-oriented religion based around the worship of the cold, harsh weather of the Bull and Heron, the mountains that surround them, and the destructive elements of fire. Conquering has become a critical part of the Bull's take on nature-worship, if only to show off their strength and prove themselves mighty. The Light (Also referred to as 'Sun's Grace' and 'Summer worship'): Most prominent in the Stag, the Light reached the Great Mountain extremely early on and was one of the few cases of them being in-line, if not ahead of, other country's advancements. "The Three" have shaped the Stag's culture greatly; Respect: With this, banditry shrunk by 15%, as well as honorable tactics and strikes becoming the average, and only acceptable, form of combat. Tenacity: The constant show of it brought inspiration to the Caer's people, helping them survive the, comparitively to the Bull and especially the Heron, not very harsh winters ahead. It has also bolstered their military, causing even the elderly to train until they're accepted, or perish trying to do so. Compassion: Swift deaths, fully armoring gliadiatorial prisoners, and setting up seasons to hunt all came with this virtue, as well as a form of empathy which has barely, if at all, taken root in any other area. Ancestor Worship: '''The most lenient of the three living religions within Ardeiria, the worship of "The Ancestors" (The Vaught dieties) permits one to also worship the Light or Old Ways, so long as they adhere to the teachings of their diety. There are few official, overarching rules - kept mainly to the denominations made by The Six - but they all demand fervent dedication to the diety one chooses. This means that - for example -, even if a forest is considered holy, a Ferithian is expected to burn it if it means a tactical advantage. '''Dragon Worship: Prior to Ebonflare's fall, the worship of dragons had a small following in the Bull, but the members were strung up after the beast's death due to the Laws of Religion. With both remaining, prominent religions established outside of the Heron, the dieties of Vaught rulers has been pushed in to different denominations of each. However, it's largely the opposite of Ancestor Worship's mentality for the two remaining, using the Six to shape their interpretation of their religion, but not worshipping them outright. # Anrekianism: Serving one's life in pursuit of justice, no matter how grueling or painful it may be, even against personal wishes. # Arwelianism: To spend one's life finding or issuing out cures to the sick, both poor and rich, with little or no charge. # Ferithianism: Followers of Ferithianism are charged with learning the ins and outs of warfare, as well as becoming skilled warriors themselves. # Annerynism: Sometimes considered a subsect to Anrekianism, followers of the former Queen Anneryn Vaught often hold grudges their entire lives and either learn how to enact vengeance independently, or die angry. # Roswinian: Learning everything one can about economic laws and the realm's current situation, and commonly held diety by the Vauswens, and delivering it to a more prosperous era. # Aderynian: To dedicate ones life to the pursuit of pure wisdom, as well as becoming a master at calculating risks and sacrifices. Most men who follow this path are scrawny and looked down upon by the Krestens, purely because most, if not all, of their lives are spent around or reading books instead of conforming to the cultural norms. Before their deaths, the entirety of their life's work is given to the House of Vaught (Or whoever currently rules the area.) Laws of Succession The male heirs always come before the female. Though this is unlike some areas of Gilneas and the remaining parts of Lordaeron, tradition remained in high regard, which included Emperor Aderyn the First's sexism. However, female heirs will always come before bastards, legitimized or not. Furthermore, a Countess (Then Queen or Empress) of Vaught's children with a consort will be considered of Vaught blood and as legitimate as a child born during a marriage. The order is defined by age, as with nearly every other region. If all children die, the family goes with it, although House Vaught alone has allowed themselves to forcefully adopt. This was only done once, during a time of uncertainty during Aderyn the Third's reign, but it proved pointless when he was given a son. For every other family, there are no exceptions and they can only be assigned a child from their respective Wardens (Caer, Kresten) Which must write to House Vaught for permission. As such, this has never happened. Advances While the Great Mountain has an abundant supply of minerals, gems, and furs, very few technological advances have been made. Motor vehicles, such as Gyrocopters, Golems, and Choppers, have not made any sort of mark inside. Most every other child of engineering is rare or non-existent in the region, their wide-spread isolationalism and devotion to history, as well as the distant memory of the Empire, has stopped anything like that from happening. Magic advances are very few as well, House Vauswen being the only family to have any magic users after the War of Subjugation (And for two generations before), and their own easily matched by above-average mages before the First War. Even so, the Vauswens have remained reluctant to leave their home in the Heron, even for areas such as Dalaran. Most of their advances in society came through force after the War of Subjugation. House Kresten, Caer, and Vaught were forced to build internment camps for the clansmen (One for each region), as well as outlawing the public death of gladiators unless the fighter consents. Punishments such as burning alive stopped for all but Undead, and the Walk of Shame (Used for lecherous traitor Lords and Ladies) was outlawed as well. The Heron's Roost had its lower portions enlarged to allow the private torture of captives in a secret agreement between King Haron the Kinslayer and Ambrose Greymane, but the practices were only allowed because of their tent being attacked by the Vulture Brotherhood. Anthem Despite their subjugation, the verses written during the short time of Geroth rule by Vaught loyalists remains its anthem -- having been in place since Anneryn rose to Queen-Regent. This anthem, named "Rise, Ardeiria!", was shouted by Ardeirian troops through all major wars since, including that which ended their Kingdom. Its lyrics are as followed: Rise rise soldiers, to the battle, For the Imperial Crown's defense. For our sweet homeland, our blood it sheds and pours, we fight, we die, bravely Rise rise, (for) you see my waving flag March after me, valiant cavaliers! Thunders the hooves, clashes the sword This inspires our souls to battle; Rise, Ardeiria! (Our) beloved Vaughriff shall be retaken, With Prince Haerith our chief-commander. He proudly steps out and onto the field, "Forward soldiers, after me, for our final advance!" Legendary Knights Unlike myths, these are stories that are almost entirely true, and have been proven to be so. To many squires, these men become what they aspire to embody. The Lanford Brothers: Sons of the eighty-seven-year-old Lord Krien Lanford, Kravnin, Haedryn, and Jregath Lanford headed out from Honorbrook to slay the beasts of legend from the farther reaches of the Stag. It was said that Jregath found the last mountain Ettin in the area, the others having been hunted into extinction generations before, and was crushed early on. Kravnin and Haedryn, fueled by their rage, were said to kill the beast before his massive hunting dogs consumed them. Twenty years later, the new House of Payge hunted down the giant creatures, displaying their skins in Honorbrook's larger halls. The Lanford brother's bones were sent to the ancient Lanford crypt afterwards, buried next to their father. Sir Roisworth Wyrmbane: The second son of eight, Sir Roisworth Kresten was said to leave Snowhaven to prove himself stronger than his elder brother, although he was smaller and, by all means, weaker in all but mind. While the southern reaches had the dragon problem, the Great Mountain had received all of one; an adolescent dragon, though he struck fear into even the hardiest of warriors. The Krestens named him Ebonflare, purely because of the fires he left on their farms, at one point burning half of Aurochstead. When Roisworth struck it down, he skinned it and used its hide for his new armor, and was subsequently named the Lord of Kresten. Sir Haerith Vaught: The oldest son of Oisforth Vaught the Third, and brother to Anneryn Vaught, Haerith's militant exploits made him a legend. Even without his sister's hyperbole of his deeds, Haerith was put in high regard even by the Geroths. After the Vulture's Rebellion, Haedric gave the final flank against Geroth forces, crushing them against the Heron's Gate before it was eventually broken to resiege Vaughriff. Legendary bandits and murderers went after his sister, most seeking her death, and at one point allied together and charged in; Eight against one. He lost his left arm and two fingers on his right hand, but stood on a heap of bodies afterwards. His final act was killing the largest bear ever recorded in the Great Mountain with only a sword and chain vest, which he wore as a cloak until his death. Sir Yaetor Vauswen: The youngest son of five, Yaetor's accomplishments are often exaggerated. The second-in-command of Lord Ferith Vaught the Bloody's army, Yaetor was said to have crushed the last trueborn Geroth under his own hammer. In an ambush on the Heron's Road, he managed to keep 3/4 of his men alive, while utterly decimating his attackers. Out of respect, Ferith Vaught said that all men made it out alive. Later, General Vauswen burned a path through the northern most section of the Bull, cooking many of the tree-homes the Vulture Brotherhood used for their "Villagers" and the people inside, before devastating New Talonglen in a furious blaze. (WIP) Racism The Great Mountain has, from the start, been heavily pro-human. After splitting from the Empire of Arathor in secret due to Aderyn the First's heavy disagreement with helping High Elves, believing Humanity to be above helping races that couldn't hold their own, the stigma of "Humanity Over All" has prevailed for the past 2,800 years of the Great Mountain's existence. When one of Aneirin's brothers was said to have a High Elven lover, the children born of their bastardization were treated as, fittingly, sub-human and made unable to inherit land. Two died, but the last was Aneirin Kresten's second-in-command when it came to enforcing borders. However, due to his race, the bastard half-elf was forgotten to time. Dwarves get the closest thing to equality in the area, but simply because they believe them too human to hate, and the Krestens especially admiring their warlike attitude. However, there hasn't been nearly enough Dwarves immigrating to destory the thought of them being just another branch of humanity, and so the myths are kept true. What Dwarves there are mostly keep their mouths shut, not willing to let pride sink them down to inequality. Sexism Aderyn's forefathers, the Azuretalon Clan, were perceived as odd by most of Vrykul society. Situated in the harsher lands of Northrend, they either placed women into warriors and hunters with the rest of the men, or motherhood. Without a middle ground, and the weakness that came with the curse that created humanity, the role of the latter went from 50% to 80%. Thankfully for the change-hating residents of the Great Mountain, the Laws of Inheritence in the Ashen Coast let them continue their way of roles. Past nobility, women are generally considered equal, provided their strength is comparable to men nearby. While the Caers and Vaughts mostly hold true to Aderyn the First's ideals, the Krestens have a similar way of thought to the common men of all areas. As such, womanly knighthood (Damehood) is far more ordinary in the Bull and it's not entirely odd for women to even become commanders of the Aurochs Calvalry. Slavery Slavery was never outlawed in Ardeiria, even in the Stag. First used during and after the war with mountain barbarians, the common term for a thousand years after was "The stones of Vaughriff are made from the blood of slaves", purely due to its wide-spread use. In the Stag, these barbarians were deported and sent to Vaughriff, which split them between themselves and Snowhaven, while their original owners used indentured servitude on criminals instead. Outright slavery of Ardeirian humans, however, was forbidden outside of an "Act of mercy" on homeborn terrorists, although this was rarely used. Today, the vast majority of slaves within Ardeiria are still clansmen - their appearances changed to look less human still. Ugly and deformed through Vauswen magic as well as standard inbreeding, these measures were taken to stay within the boundaries of Royal Law. After the Siege of Raen Tukar, the Krestens began enslaving the Giantsons - a race of half human and half ettin creatures - for mainly use during war. There are three known, and none have been successfully subjugated enough to be ridden or sent into battle. Nationalism Through stretches of the truth, outright lies, and heavy xenophobia, the Ardeirians have dug themselves into a hole of national pride and isolationism, while mixing it with an overbearing sense of imperialism bred from their Arathorian forbearers. Ardeirian pride is heavy in all regions of the former Kingdom, especially the Heron - which is where it originally stemmed from. Its roots soon took all corners of Vaught territory, before grasping the Bull and, finally, the Stag. Most Ardeirians believe themselves the true bastions of humanity, while also being the heirs of the Arathorian Empire - an idea perpetuated by King Aderyn the Fourth. Relations with other areas Gilneas Ardeiria has worn an ugly scar with Gilneas since the War of Subjugation, which was largely unprovoked and romanticized by Ardeirian authors. Outside of Ambrose Greymane, the people are normally cold to Gilneans not under a trusted banner - especially nobles from the Crown Lands. Duchy of the Ashen Coast (Gilneas) While relations with Gilneas are largely forced to remain friendly, the Ashen Coast have proven themselves a valuable ally - at least the Reach. Saved from the chance of the Royal Patrols, taxes, and seat-stealing in the Ministries, their introduction into the Duchy has been fruitful to their political and homegrown interests. Always a strong ally, and at once a part of, the Reach, Ardeiria's loyalty was largely kept out of question due to their continued aid to their sister Marcher. Arathor While Ardeiria considers its self the true heirs of the former Arathorian Empire, the Stromic people are not hated and, surprisingly enough, largely accepted within its borders. Ardeirian nobility considers the citizens of the Arathi Highlands rightfully theirs, and therefor they're treated like a secondhand citizen of the former Kingdom. Stromic Highborns are usually treated well, so long as the Ardeirian Claim is not disputed. Lordaeron Ardeiria's only ties to Lordaeron are the House of Kresten, who inhabited the area which later became Hillsbrad, and stories about foreign reclamation forces. There are no real feelings one way or another, and so the people prefer to keep their distance national Lordaeronians. Kul Tiras Almost entirely distrusted, Tirassian mercenaries are only employed when naval forces are desperately needed. Considered a nation of scoundrels, liars, and heretics in the Stag as well as cowards in the Bull, the Heron bares sparse respect for the conglomerate of islands' current rulers purely for their wealth. Dalaran Seen as rivals by the Vauswens, of whom (Aside from House Vaught) are the only people who truly pay them any mind, the floating city is only visited when it absolutely must be. The last official time was four generations ago (Vauswen, around 200 years.) to further copy tomes and plan kidnappings, should a valuable, less-known mage enter Gilneas or Ardeiria. While magic is respected, if not feared, in the former Kingdom, the people either refuse to learn or simply don't know about it. Colors While the original Vaught colors were gold and maroon, Ardeiria's has always been solid blood red, marked therein by its military and other commonfolk. This was originally to distinguish those with royal blood from the commoners, and has remained throughout even with their forced banner-change and loss of royal-status. While House Vaught, legally, has control over the entire former Kingdom, the differing shade of red is also used for buildings ran exclusively by the government, rather than the house its self, such as the Ministry of War. After the Conquest of the Osprey, the banners were returned. Holidays Ardeiria-wide Vinterhelg (Winter Festival): Held at the height of winter, this holiday is perhaps the most-practiced, observed, and beloved within Ardeiria. Although it's aknowledged throughout all three Viscounties, each have their own version of it. The Heron's beauty is at its peak during the coldest, most snow-filled days, and its inhabitants are better able to be thankful for their fires and sturdy houses or towers. In the Bull, it's celebrated in that the winter culls off the weaker men, leaving only those strong enough to endure nature's trials. In the Stag, farmers and hunters flood Vaughriff and exchange gifts and goods for the upcoming season, while stag-hunting's limits are lifted for the week before and the day of, allowing them to aid each other as best they can. This is considered the main Ardeirian holiday, used as a base for Jägarens Slöja and Natthelg - although the latter only uses it for its date. Held on December 20th, and is sometimes carried over to December 21st. Kejserlighelg (Imperial Festival): To celebrate the day of Ardeiria's former Empire, Kingdom, and Earldom's founding (Both of which happened on the same day, November 1st), royal purple streaming banners are placed on near every shop and parades are made through the three major cities (Vaughriff, Snowhaven, Vaugholde). In accordance to Ardeirian traditions, pictoral displays of history preserved throughout the years are displayed outside Vaughriff Castle, showing a bastardized version of Aderyn the First's seccession from Arathor during the Troll Wars, and plays of these same events are placed throughout the Heron's Flight. Krighelg (War Festival): Although sparse in the Stag, its only prominence being on the fringe areas (Such as the Barony of the Iron), this holiday was made for Aderyn the First and Aderyn the Second's victories over the native peoples and their adopted kin, the Mountain Barbarians. During this day, arenas around Ardeiria host reinactments of these integral battles, consisting of heavily armored criminals against those in lesser-quality gear and weaponry. The gladiators picked for the named Imperial Soldiers (Such as the Emperor himself) are then taken to a far less punishing confinement, normally put on the same level as thieves. However, this is only if the crowd and ruler approve of the displays. This holiday occurs on April 21st and sometimes clashes with other human holidays. The Heron Grunda Dag (Founding Day): To celebrate the final stone being placed in Vaughriff, this summer holiday is often observed with tall torches being carried throughout the stone streets in midnight until dawn, symbolizing the Ardeirian people's journey and struggles to reach their newfound home. Some of the more patriotic, and less sensible, Ardeirians take this a step further, carrying these torches into the dead of night and into the Barony of the Wedge, only to march back to Vaughriff. This day occurs in the summer month of July 5th. Hågkomsthelg (Remembrance Day): Held by the Church of the Ancestors, the main source for the Heron's major religion, this holiday is held on December 2nd. This day entails two things: The capture of one's diety's likeness (AE: An Annerynite dyes her hair silver) and the choosing of a young adult's. This symbolizes a split from their parents and fully dedicating themselves to the diety of their choosing, rather than that which their predeccessors took. Members of the House of Vaught and House of Vauswen both show great joy in this, going to any length possible to meet historical standards of their common ancestors. The Bull Dag för Erövring (Day of Conquest): An adapation of the old holiday (Day of Battle), its meanings were changed slightly with the introduction of the warlike Drearime Clan. Mass-reinactments of every war the Bull has ever had, especially its war with the Stag (With the exception of the First Siege of Vaugholde.) and the Drearime's conquests of smaller Wicker Clans. This has brought the two cultures closer together, if only for the week it lasts (August 1-7) before going back into their (By-and-large) distinctive and only somewhat related ways of life. Natthelg (Night Festival): Is a religious holiday based around the Winter Solstice and its coming of the longest night of the year. Both the Dark Druids and Forest Priests believe that it helps cull the weak from the strong, and thereby strengthens the Bull's people and culture. The Drearime think of it as a trial, due to the majority of the Bull's predators being active at night, and take it as a day to prove themselves against their environments. Held on December 21st, the day after Vinterhelg. The Stag Helig Dag (Holy Day): Celebrated for the Stag's split from the Old Ways (And thereby the Heron and Bull's religions, although only the latter still keeps them), shrines to the Light are given flowers, cleaned animal bones, beads, and other items to help make their holy sites look more welcoming or venerated. After they're properly made extravagent, Ardeirian hymns are sung in a chorus of calm voices. These are generally made in reverence to every Lord of Caer, calling them "Their shepherd, shield, and eternally gentle hand." (This was mainly taken from the Heron's ancestory-worship.) Although some men declare the taking of skulls from Jägarens Slöja as pagan in nature, the Caers, and thereby men of the Stag, say that it's put in a belief of reincarnation. However, the restrictions on Stag hunting remain outside of Helig Dag and Jägarens Slöja. Jägarens Slöja (Hunter's Veil): The starting day of what is known by the rest of the humans as "The rut" (The time when deer hunting is the most profitable), Jägarens Slöja was made shortly after Vaughriff had finished construction. At around five in the morning to dusk, huntsmen flood the woods -- including lands formerly held by the giants since wiped out by the House of Lanford. This is somewhat in preparation for Vinterhelg, although moreso to support their own families. The House of Caer has supported this wholeheartedly, even holding contests in Vaugholde for the largest deer taken. Its head is then taken, stripped of meats and anything else, and is thereby saved for Helig Dag's shrine decorations to symbolize the first Lord of Caer. Notes The Ardeirian language used to be loosely translated Welsh, but was changed to Swedish later on. The Ardeirian anthem is taken from "Klapka induló", one of Hungary's better known marches. "Caer" means "Castle" in Welsh. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:The Great Mountain Category:House of Vaught Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast